Written in the Signs
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: Allison Brooks is the new member of the BAU. She's Agent Rossi's daughter that he doesn't know about and gives the BAU a new case of it's own when she is kidnapped by her crazy ex. She will find out EXACTLY what it takes to be a member of the BAU.
1. Chapter 1: New Team Member

Written in the Signs – Part One

Here is the full Summary:

Strauss highers a new team member, she has a few secrets of her own. She's Agent Rossi's daughter that he doesn't know about and has a crazy ex who kidnaps her. She gives that BAU another case of it's own. _Allison Brooks finds out EXACTLY what it takes to be a member of the BAU... and she might not be able to handle it._

**Authors Note: **

**So I started this story :] I really hope you like it.**

**It's filled with Mystery and a lot of other stuff.**

**As you can tell it's a Spencer/OC story, but she's involved with the work.**

**So it's sort of like another co-worker/co-worker relationship, like with my other one.**

**Except, this one has a LOT of twists. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please leave a review if you read. **

**Here is the banner...**

**http:/i53[DOT]tinypic[DOT]com/212yheg[DOT]jpg**

**Tell me what you think of it?**

**PS- this is only going to be about 5 chapters or so. Just letting you know :]**

**I know that Spencer/OC stories don't get much reviews for some reason. Can someone please review this and tell me how it is? Thanks.**

**PS- I am thinking of writing a Sherlock Holmes/Criminal Minds crossover. OR a Inception/ Criminal Minds crossover. It's either one or the other. Would anyone read it? If I get enough answers I'll give a sneak peak of the summery if you want! Thanks.**

I stood curiously in Erin Strauss' office. She was on her computer, I was waiting for her to finish something. I was nervous, especially about meeting David Rossi, I knew very little about him and read his books. Erin Strauss looked at me as she pressed a button on her computer while she stood up. "Alright, Ms. Brooks." she said as she stood up. "I'll introduce you to the team." she told me as she opened the door for me, I followed her as she walked down the hall and we were all of a sudden in a bullpen, people were walking around but no one was sitting at their desks. Erin Strauss led me into a room where I saw pictures of people that were murdered on a screen as the person who was speaking paused when they saw Erin Strauss and I behind her.

"This is your newest team member, Allison Brooks. She will be joining you on this case." Was all Erin Strauss had to say, she looked at me and walked out of the room. I stood there as the team looked at me. I could tell by their body language they were not ready to have another team member in their team. Erin Strauss told me about the former team member who had gotten transferred, but didn't go into much detail. I walked in and sat down at the table at an empty seat.

"I was just telling the team about a murder in Boise, Idaho." the man that had been talking before. I was guessing he was Aaron Hotchner, he was the Unit Chief, that's what Erin Strauss said anyway. Aaron Hotchner went on with his presentation explaining every detail they new about the murder. It was a murder that happened last night, it was a teenage girl that was a white 15 years old, the same thing happened the night before and it was with a white 17 year old girl just 3 miles away from where this girl was murdered. They were killed the same way and that's why they connected them. They decided to go because they had less than 12 hours until another girl was murdered, according to the unsubs timing.

I was sitting on the plane, looking at the case file as one of the team members walked on the plane, I didn't know any of them, I only knew Aaron Hotchner's name because Erin Strauss was telling me that he was the Unit Chief. I looked up at one of them as he sat across from me. I looked up at him, he was looking at me with a wild grin on his face. I raised my eyebrows as I shut the case file.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, his smirk turned into a smile as he shrugged. "Okay.. well that's not odd at all." I said as I opened the case file again and studied it. I felt him staring at me again as I glanced up at him.

"You have very pretty eyes." he said, I raised my eyebrows.

"That is very flattering, but I believe this is not the time and place for flirting." I told him as I looked back down at the case file.

"Congratulations, Brooks. You've passed the first test." he told me, I looked up and him and nodded. "I'm Derek Morgan, by the way." he told me.

"Don't scare her, Morgan." a woman with dark brown hair said as she took her seat behind me. "I'm Emily Prentiss," she said, I nodded and smiled.

"You ever been to Boise, Idaho sweetheart?" Derek Morgan asked me, he said 'Boise, Idaho' in a southern accent, one that you would have in Texas. Not Idaho. I gave him a look that said I wasn't fazed by his attempt to act like he was from Idaho.

"Hey Reid." I heard Emily Prentiss say from behind me, I glanced up at the boy who looked as young as me, he smiled at her as he sat across from me. He didn't seem like a 'social-butterfly' of any sort, nor did he talk like he was. He sounded like a genus, and by the intelligence he portrayed in the conference we just had not more than 10 minutes ago, he sounded like one. I watched him as he sat down and pulled the case file out of his bag, I smiled and looked back down at my case file. I felt him staring at me again, I looked up and saw Morgan staring at me.

"Morgan." I said, he smiled as he looked at his case file, pretending that he wasn't, I squinted my eyes at him and shook it off as I looked down at my case file. I continued to read it until I saw Aaron Hotchner walk onto the plane with David Rossi following behind. I watched David Rossi as he took his seat them looked back down at the case file. About 7 hours later, the plane landed and everyone stood up.

"Rossi, I want you to go with Prentiss to talk to the victims families, Morgan, Reid and Brooks, you are with me, going to the police station." Aaron Hotchner said as he got off the plane, Derek followed him, Emily Prentiss and David Rossi walked past me, I stood up and went before Reid did. I didn't know his first name. There were two black cars waiting for us, David Rossi and Emily Prentiss went in one, while we walked over to the other. Morgan walked to the door and opened it, then looked at me.

"Here you are," he said, I raised my eyebrows as I got in the car, he smiled and shut the door as he went around to the passengers side and sat down. I smiled at Reid who got in next to me. Aaron Hotchner got in the drivers side and started the car. Morgan and Aaron Hotchner started talking about something that had to do with the case. I was looking at Reid, curiously watching what he was doing, while multitasking and listening to everything that came out of their mouths.

"Detective Jackson, I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, this is Agent Morgan, Reid, and Brooks." Aaron Hotchner said as he shook hands with the Detective. "Our other agents are talking to the families." the Detective nodded as he showed us where we were to set everything up. "Morgan, take Brooks with you to the crime scenes." Aaron Hotchner told Morgan, then he whispered something to him.

"Alright, Hotch." Morgan said as he looked at me and motioned for me to come with him. I looked at Hotch as I walked past them and followed Morgan to the car. I got in the passengers seat as Morgan started the car and started driving. "How old are you?" he asked, I shot my head over to him, caught off guard. "You look like your Spencer's age."

"Who's Spencer?" I asked him, he looked at me, and then back to the road as he chuckled. "His last names Reid?" I asked, putting the pieces together, I felt so stupid for asking that question; Morgan nodded.

"That would be correct baby girl." he said, I raised my eyebrows. Did he seriously just call me 'baby girl', was that a nickname he decided to give me or a come on? "Sorry, I say that to Penelope all the time, it's just habit."

"And Penelope is?" I asked, I haven't met her so I had no idea who the heck she was.

"Our tech-goddess. She's the best technical analyst, ever. You'll meet her when we get back." I nodded and looked back at the window. "Reid is 30." Morgan said after a couple minutes, I could tell it was because he was so eager to know my age. I smirked to myself them looked at him.

"Well. You were wrong." I told him, he glanced over at me. "I'm younger than him." I said, I noticed his eyebrows raise when I said that, I could tell he was in shock. "I'm 25." I told him, knowing that would shock him even more.

"Is that even possible?" he asked, rhetorically of course. I knew it, but decided to answer it anyway.

"I graduated high school when I was 16 with a few college credits, then I got a Masters in Anthropology, and a degree in Criminology and Psychology." I told him truthfully, he looked over at me, then to the road, then back to me and the road.

"Oh my god. We have another Reid." he said, I shook my head and laughed. I didn't know much about Spencer Reid, but I knew he was exceptionally smart by the way he talked and the knowledge he knew.

"If Prentiss and Rossi were just here, why are we coming back?" I asked Morgan curiously as we walked to the front steps.

"Because the family isn't here," Morgan said as he opened the door, that would explain the caution tape around the yarn. Jeez, Allison. You can be so stupid sometimes. "So, it happened upstairs in her bedroom..." Morgan said, more to himself as he walked down the hall and to the right, we both put blue gloves on in the car. I followed him, I came to the 16 year old girls room, it was similar to mine when I was 16. Pictures of friends on the walls, TV, a couple of pictures of Ashton Kutcher; 11 years ago, for me it was all about Brad Pitt. I looked at the bed and the blood stains on the wall and floor, then to where Morgan was standing.

"I climb through this window..." he mumbled to himself, then looked at me. "Lie down." he said as he pointed to the bed, I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Just lay down." he said, I gave him a look, then I laid down on my back and looked at him. "Close your eyes." he told me, I knew giving him a look would only post pone what he was going to do. I listened, I closed my eyes. "So I come and hold a gun up to your head and cover your mouth." Morgan put his two fingers that were shaped like a gun to my head and a hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes quickly. "I tell you not to say a word, if you do I will shoot you." he said as he looked at me, then he glanced in the direction of the floor to my left where a garbage can was. "Then I rape you," he said as he let go of me and took his hands away, then looked over at the blood on the other side of the room. "When I'm finished I grab you by your hair," Morgan said as he reached out as if he did, "And pull you over here." he said, I sat up and saw him aiming his hand that was shaped like a gun to the wall where the blood stain was. "And then I kill you." he said as he put his hand back to normal, I stood up.

"Her parents must have not been here," I said as I looked at a picture of the girl with her friends. "And the unsub must have known that." I said as I looked at Morgan, he nodded as he started taking the gloves off. I pulled mine off also.

"Good work Brooks." he told me as we walked out of the house and went back to the car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him once I got my seat belt on.

"Cassandra Davis' house." he said, Cassandra Davis was the 17 year old girl that was murdered first.

"How old are you, Morgan?" I asked as I turned my head to him, he asked me so it was only fair that I ask him.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked, curiously. He probably thought I would be generous and take a few years off, but I was going to guess it right on the ball.

"37." I said, he looked at me quickly.

"I thought people were supposed to be generous." Morgan said, I smirked.

"What if I was being generous?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"You're gonna fit in perfectly fine." he said with a smile.

5 minutes later we got to the house of Cassandra Davis. Morgan did the same thing he did last time, it was different, though because it happened on the couch. We went back to the police station afterwords to report back to Hotch. We all started discussing the profile of the unsub, they said it would most likely be a white male 25 to 40 that stalks his victims prior. I thought it was all wrong, I was thinking about the possible things it could be.

"Brooks." I heard Hotch say, I looked up at him. "Do you have anything to say?" I could tell he wanted me to get involved with this, earlier I was just observing; he wants to test me. Make sure I'd be a good fit for the team.

"Yeah, actually... what if the unsub is around they're age, they live 3 miles away from each other and most likely went to the same school, each of them had a lot of friends, one of them was a cheerleader while the other was a volleyball player. Each of the victims were alone, maybe the unsub knew about it and decided to go over. At the first victims house there wasn't any evidence of a break in of any sort. In the case file it said that Cassandra Davis had "fight back" wounds. Maybe she fought back when he came onto her, then pulled out his gun. With the second victim he might have just used an aggressive approach, he didn't want to risk being turned down again." I said, everyone was shocked that I had come to that conclusion and were silent. "I read about a case like it in Spain."

"That could make sense," Hotch spoke up.

"That would mean that the unsub may have had a history of child abuse, and maybe has anger management issues." Spencer spoke up.

"He would be a "ladies man", a player." Morgan spoke up, of course he would say that. "He would probably on the Football team or Wrestling team."

"Brooks and Reid, you two go to the school they went to and talk to the couches of the teams." I nodded and followed Spencer out the door. I understood going into this that it was all work and no play.


	2. Chapter 2: Note to Self

Written in the Signs – Part Two

**Authors Note: So I haven't posted this story yet,**

**(as I'm writing this part)**

**I write my stories ahead of time because I write a lot more then I post.**

**So, I don't know if I got any reviews yet. **

**Thank you so much if I did. And If I didn't... -_-**

**Can you please review? It would mean a lot to me!**

**I want to know what YOU think. **

**Thanks!**

**Anyway, here you are.**

I could tell that Spencer was nervous when we drove in silence, he probably wondered if it showed. Even an oblivious person could tell he was nervous. I understood why. He was probably just used to woman like Emily Prentiss around. She's pretty and all, but she's in her late 30's? He probably wasn't used to younger women around him, newer women around him. I don't know how old that other JJ girl was, but she had a child; that much I knew. So she had to be a little older then Spencer. He seems like the geeky kid you would make fun of in high school, I never fell into that trap. I've always had an eye for smart guys, because, well they're not ignorant bastards like the stuck up players that usually fall into my lap.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Brooks," Spencer said as he pulled his badge out. "We're with the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the FBI." Dr. Spencer Reid? I tried to get my doctoral in Anthropology, but Master's degree was hard enough. He must be a genius. "Agent Brooks called 10 minutes ago and said we were coming." he continued, I called as we left the police station. Barging in on a school out of no where didn't seem like the right way to go about it.

"Yes, I am the Principle, what do you need?"

"We just need to know if you have a Football or Wrestling team, and if it would be okay to go talk to the coaches." Spencer said to the Principle.

"Yes, we have both and you do have permission to talk to the coaches. The gym is down on the ground floor, there's a big sign that says 'Gym'." Spencer nodded.

"Thank you for your time." he said as he walked out, holding the door open for me as we walked to the stairs.

"If you don't mind me asking..." I said, he glanced over at me. "What do you have your Doctorate in?" I asked him.

"Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering." he said quickly, I nodded as we walked down the stairs. To be honest, I was blown away. How could he have gotten 3 doctorates and he's only 30? My masters took 6 years to get and another 3 for my Bachelors in Criminology and Psychology. I don't know what Morgan was talking about, I am no genius compared to him. We walked into the gym and saw the coach of the Wrestling team look at us, then tell them to stretch as he walked over to us.

"Can I help you?" he asked us.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Brooks, we're with the FBI. We just have a few questions regarding your students." Spencer said as he motioned over to the ones that were now stretching.

"Okay... may I ask what this is regarding?"

"Two teenage girls, 16 and 17 have been raped and murdered and we're trying to narrow down the suspect list." Spencer told the coach. "I understand you coach both the Wrestling and Football teams?"

"Yes, I do."

"The student we're looking for is aggressive on the field or while wrestling," I chimed in, I wanted to get at least a word in so Spencer didn't think I was just baggage. "Sometimes he might not listen very well, and he gets angry easily..."

"I don't have a student on my team like that, we would have gotten rid of him." the coach answered, I nodded.

"Did you recently kick anyone off of the team for those reasons?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, actually 4 days ago. I had to kick Riley Barton off the team. He was the star player, too."

"There's the stresser." I said to Spencer.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Spencer asked him.

"I don't know, he's off the team." the coach said. "Is that it?" Spencer told him 'yes' and we walked back to the car. Spencer said he was going to call Garcia to run Riley Barton's name, found his address, then he got in the car and asked me to call Hotch, I nodded at him as I pulled my phone out and dialed his number.

"Hotchner." he said.

"Hotch, it's Brooks. Reid and I got the name 'Riley Barton' to Garcia, and we got his address."

"Alright, we don't have enough evidence to make an arrest, you and Reid go to the house and ask if he knows anything about it, don't let him know that he's a suspect."

"That's not all, sir." I said quickly before he hung up the phone. "Garcia said she found that he had a rape charge against him6 months ago, but it was dropped. And he lives on his own." I told him.

"I'll send Morgan and Prentiss as back-up just in case. Send Prentiss the address." he said as he hung up, I opened a blank text file and texted Prentiss the address. Spencer pulled up 10 minutes later, I looked at him as I put my ear piece in that allowed me to communicate with the team.

"There's Morgan and Prentiss." Spencer said as he pointed, I looked over to see them in the car a few houses down. Spencer got out of the car and I followed his lead. I was beginning to wonder why Hotch didn't say 'I'll send Morgan and Prentiss in to talk to him, you guys are back-up' Maybe it was hard feelings? Was he even positive we would get him to confess or share more about anything, I mean, we have less than 5 hours at the most until he kills another innocent girl. Spencer knocked on the door when we got there to his apartment number, he waited about a minute before knocking again. I looked at a window that was near us and walked over to look inside.

"The lights are off. He's not home." I said to Spencer, he was already out, about to kill another innocent girl. Spencer pulled out his phone to call Hotch, the only way of potentially being able to figure out who his next victim is is by getting inside. And we couldn't do that without a warrant. Right as Spencer got off the phone, Morgan and Prentiss came walking by. "We're waiting for-" I began to say, Morgan pulled out his gun and kicked the door down. Prentiss walked in after him, then Spencer did, all of them with their guns up. I went through this training last year. I walked in with my gun up, they were all in one room. His room. Riley Barton. I noticed they were looking at a wall with what looked like school photos of Cassandra Davis' picture and the 16 year olds picture, Jennifer Mason, they both had an 'X' through it. There were two pictures that didn't have an 'X' through it, that were sitting on and that was Stacey Albrite and Emma Petersen.

"How do we know which one he's going after?"

"We don't," Morgan said as he pulled his phone out.

Hotch ordered Morgan and I to go to Emma Petersen's house where Rossi and back-up would meet us. Prentiss and Reid went to Stacey Albrite's house to meet Hotch and back-up. The minute Morgan and I pulled up we saw a car parked outside the house, and there was only one light on in the house. That was in the room to the far left upstairs. Morgan and I got out of the car as Rossi pulled up with back-up. Morgan stood to the left of the door and Rossi stood to the right, I picked the right side to stand at, too as 4 of the back up went to the back and 1 stayed with us. Morgan kicked the door down.

"FBI!" he said as he held the gun out, just like everyone else. Morgan led us upstairs and was alert about every room that passed, just like Rossi, the back up and I. There was a closed door, Morgan opened it as Rossi covered him, it was the 16 year old girl, Emma Petersen.

"He's still here! He ran away!" she cried, I was about to turn around to continue looking when I heard a gunshot, then something fell into my back, causing me to fly forward and get caught by Rossi. I turned my head to see the back up guy was on the floor, he got shot in the neck. I heard another gun shot and Morgan ran out of the room.

"Riley Barton, put the gun down right now." I heard Morgan's voice say, then I heard a gun shot. Rossi and I both rushed out of the room to see Riley Barton on the ground, Morgan shot him in the chest. Rossi turned back into the room and I looked at Morgan standing over the two dead back ups and Riley Barton.

I sat on the plane, staring out the window, I was getting lost in a pool of thought. I couldn't help myself.

"You alright?" I heard Morgan ask, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile as I redirected my attention to the window, that wasn't entirely a lie. I was fine, my thoughts weren't.

"Need I remind you, you're working in a place with trained profilers." I heard him say, I directed my attention back to him.

"Then shouldn't you already know what's bothering me?" I asked him with a smile.

"It's better for you to talk about it yourself." he told me, I looked at him.

"This job causes you to think a lot afterwords, doesn't it?" I asked him, Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, it does. It causes you to think about a lot of things actually." he told me. "You also did a great job for your first case." he said, I smiled. "We're lucky to have you." I smiled again, he wasn't being suave like he was talking to me when he was flirting with me, he sounded like he actually meant it.

"What's the deal with Reid?" I asked him, remembering I had wanted to ask him about that. It would be weird asking anyone else, though.

"Kid, he's in his own little world." he said as he looked over at Spencer who was playing poker with Prentiss. I'm sure it was much more than him being in his little world. I know they weren't ready for me to come, I could feel it. But Erin Strauss said it would be nice to have a young woman such as myself working there. The way each of them acted towards each other I could tell they built their trust around each other. And I was just a new comer, barging in on everything. I felt that's exactly what I was doing, too. "If you want to get to know him, get on his level. You're smart, I'm sure you wont have a problem with that." he said as he looked at me.

"I just feel like he doesn't like me." I said to Morgan. "And that would suck... because I'm potentially going to be working with him for a while."

"Reid doesn't hate you." Morgan said, then he paused, I was sure he thought of something I didn't know, then he looked at me. I gave him a confused look and he looked away. Then put his head phones on. I raised my eyebrows. Does Spencer hate me?

I was getting coffee, it was another day at the BAU. My second day, and after that case I told myself I had to talk to David Rossi. I have to know him.

"There she is," Morgan said as he walked past me to get himself a cup as I poured cream and sugar into my cup. "How was your night."

"I got 3 hours of sleep." I told him with a smile.

"Ooo, feisty." he said, I raised my eyebrows. "Note to self: Don't talk to Brooks when she's only on 3 hours of sleep." he said as he put sugar into his coffee. I smiled at him and took a sip of the coffee.

"Allison," I heard Hotch say my name, I turned to look at him. "Can I talk to you, in my office?" he asked, I nodded as I followed him, I left my coffee cup on the counter by accident, but even if I had it in my hand I probably wouldn't have known what the do with it. The only thing that was running through my mind was if I did a bad job and that's why he wants to talk to me. I closed the door behind me and sat down across from him. "I was asked by Strauss to evaluate you during this case. I pushed you as if you had been part of the team all along." he told me. "You did an excellent job. This job can get brutal sometimes, Allison." his tone of voice changed. "We have had team members be taken hostage, shot, and been forced to kill an unsub like Morgan did yesterday." he said to me. "I know that you've been through the training, but being out there is much different then the academy." he said, he was completely right here. "And we need to be sure that you can take that shot if it needs to be made, and if you can withstand being shot or taken hostage. This might sound brutal, but this is what happens here. I believe that you completed your job to the fullest and you walked away from yesterday very well. Do you agree with this?" he asked me.

"I felt like I did my job the way I was taught to, whatever that may be. I also feel like I did handle last night very well and that I know this is my job and I can't get too emotionally attached to it." I told him, he nodded.

"Okay Allison." he said to me. "You're free to go." I smiled as I got up and walked out of the room, that went exceptionally well. I walked back over to where I left my coffee mug and sat at my desk. I looked up at David Rossi's office and saw him through the window. How am I going to go about talking to him when he seems like he doesn't care about me?


	3. Chapter 3: 26 years ago

Written in the Signs – Part Three

**Authors Note: So here's the third part.**

**Sorry last ending kind of sucked.**

**I'll get everything moving along now.**

**It was slower because it was the beginning, that's how it usually is.**

**Anyway, I really hope you like it. **

**Sorry about the stupid cliff hanger, I couldn't think of a better way to end it!**

**Please review.**

**PS- this story is NOT going to be as long as the Derek/JJ one. Maybe 10 chapters, if that. Thanks!**

Either way it would have been awkward, I mean. What would I do? Walk up to his office and be like 'Oh, hey David Rossi, by the way... I thought you should know'. I was trying to stay on his good side, If I was even on it already.

"Hey, Allison." I heard Emily say as she appeared standing over my desk. I looked up that her. "Spencer, Derek, Penelope and I are going out for a couple of drinks tonight, do you want come?" I thought for a moment before answering, I try not to blurt out things with out thinking it through first with pros and cons of the idea. I'm just weird like that. It would give me a chance to get the know them, so why not? I smiled at her.

"Sure... where are we going?" I asked her.

"It's a few blocks down. Wanna ride with me? My house is back this was anyway." she said, I smiled and nodded as I stood up, it was time for us to leave anyway. "Where are you from?" Emily asked me as we were sitting around a round table, waiting for Penelope to come back with our drinks, Derek was grinding against a few girls on the dance floor and Spencer was talking to some of his friends.

"Pennsylvania." I told her, "Well, that's where I was born. When I was 13 my mom passed away and I moved in with my uncle who lives in Colorado. I was home schooled until 16, when I passed the tests I had to take. I went to college there to get my bachelors in Criminology and Psychology. I moved back to Pennsylvania to get my Masters in Anthropology, did some research and applied here. I still have no idea how I got in, though. I only did one internship and surprisingly passed the academy." I said, she nodded. I suddenly felt like an idiot because I started rambling.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your mom." she said, I gave her a half smile and Penelope brought the drinks over to us and put them on the table. "Allison just got finished telling me where she was from," Emily said to her, Penelope smiled.

"I'm sure she already knows." I said as I took a sip of my beer, they both looked at me. I didn't seem to sound snappy, if I did. "Well, seeing as I am new and Penelope here is just trying to make sure her team is not with a crazy person, it would only make sense that she look up everything the FBI had about me. Derek did say she was a tech-goddess." I said, Penelope was shocked. "Don't feel like I'm mad by any means," I told her as she looked at me. "I would look it up too, if I had the skills and was in your position." I said as I took another sip, I felt like maybe I shouldn't have said that. The only reason I could tell was because 1, it was kind of a smart thing to do and 2, when Emily told her about that, Penelope's facial expression showed that she already knew. "Facial expressions, Penelope. I'm trained to see them."

"You're better then we thought." Emily said, I looked at her.

"I think it's in my blood..." I said, more like whispered to myself.

"I'm going to get some food," Emily said as she hopped off the bar stool, Penelope and I nodded at her.

"I am going to the lue," Penelope said as she put her glasses up to her nose. "Make sure no one takes my seat." she said, I nodded as she walked away. I saw a hand plop down on the table, I looked at it and up his arm to his face.

"What'cha drinking baby?" he asked, my eyes widened when I saw him.

"Luke..." I said slowly. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, the last time I saw him was when I was back in Pennsylvania, in college. I broke up with him 3 months ago and left, how did he find me here?

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." he said as his dark eyes looked at me, I gulped and glanced over at Emily who was walking back over with a basket of food. "I'll see you around." he whispered in my ear before walking away, I looked at Emily as she appeared in front of me.

"Who was that?" she asked me as she put the chips down on the table.

"Some jerk," I answered, I didn't want to get into it. I could handle him myself.

I talked to Penelope and Emily most of the night, I had a conversation to Spencer about somethings that Penelope and Emily were dumb founded about, which was pretty funny. He was much smarter than me, he told me he had an IQ of 187, which was so unreal to me, even though mine is 123, which is higher than the average. He was able to retain a lot of information, which was probably why he had such a great IQ. He ended up driving me back to the office, because he offered. Which took me completely off guard because he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would even offer to drive me back to my car. I could tell it took Emily and Penelope off guard, too.

The next morning I did the same thing I did the previous morning, I was stirring my cup of coffee.

"Hey..." I heard Spencer say as he walked over to me and reached for the coffee to pour in his cup. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I said as I took a sip of my coffee, I couldn't tell whether or not he was just being nice to me by talking to me or talking to me because he actually liked talking to me. He seemed nervous, so I thought it was because he liked talking to me. Maybe it's because I understand his sense of humor, because ours is so alike. We've already been here for a couple hours and this was his 4th cup off coffee. It was my 2nd. "You drink a lot of coffee." I mentioned, he let out a small laugh.

"I am an avid coffee drinker." he said, I smiled and was about to say something, then Derek walked over.

"Allison, there is a guy here... he says he needs to talk to you, and knows you." Derek said, I looked in the direction of where he walked from and saw him there, oh god, they probably thought that I would have a visitor all the time. "He says he's your boyfriend?" Derek continued, I looked at Derek and then the Spencer. Oh god, Spencer probably thought I was playing him or making fun of him or something.

"Excuse me." I said as I walked past the two of them and over to where Luke was. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I work?" I asked him as I pulled him outside the doors. "I am at work, I can't talk right now. God, Lucas. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Baby, I came to talk to you, can we please work this out?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Of course not Lucas. I told you that I couldn't be with you anymore because I don't like you. You started becoming possessive, Lucas. You really think I'm going to fall into your arm and say okay?" I asked him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. The grip of his hand felt he was holding as hard as he could. "Lucas!" I said, he looked at me and his face turned from aggression to being calmed down.

"Allison, please."

"No, just leave me alone, Lucas." I said as I turned and opened the glass door, I noticed Derek, Spencer and Emily were all looking at me, when I noticed them they looked back down to their desks. I sat down and looked at the red marks from his hand that was on my arm above my elbow.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked me, I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine." I answered. "It wont happen again." I said as if it were my boss asking me, I just said it without thinking, to be completely honest I was scared out of my mind.

I was getting ready to leave, Derek, Emily and Penelope just left. I looked over at David Rossi's room and saw him writing something down with the light shining on his face. I should talk to him now... I mean, why not? I let out a breath.

"Allison..." I heard Spencer say, I looked at him, he snapped me out of my concentration. "I understand that you probably don't want to talk about what happened earlier, and it just might be me being silly, but if there's something wrong you should tell somebody. You have a bruise on your arm and that's not from a little grab." he said as he motioned the direction of my arm, I looked at him.

"His name is Lucas... He's not my boyfriend," I said as I let out a sigh. "He's my ex boyfriend, I broke up with him 4 months ago when I was leaving Pennsylvania, I thought it was the perfect time because even before then I didn't like him. He became aggressive and possessive towards me. I didn't tell him I was coming here... He showed up at the bar yesterday and now here. I don't know if it's going to get worse. I feel like I never even knew him." I told Spencer, he looked at me.

"If anything else happens you should tell someone, like the police." he told me, I nodded. "If you need anything, call me." he said, I nodded.

"Thank you, Spencer." I told him, he smiled.

"Want me to walk you out?"

"No, I have to do something quick. Thanks though." I told him, he smiled and walked out the doors. I looked back up at David Rossi's office and took a deep breath... there I go. I walked over to the office and knocked on the door, a couple seconds later the door opened and he looked at me.

"Allison... is everything alright?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine.. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute..." I said, this must have been so weird for him, it was really weird for me. I'd hate to rain on his parade like this. He was doing completely fine without me showing up here.

"Sure.." he said hesitantly. "Sit down." he said as he shut the door behind me and sat down at his desk, I looked at him. I was thinking about how to say it; and waiting for him to give me a signal of some sort, I wasn't sure if he was going to say something. "You just said you wanted to talk..." he said.

"Right.. well.. I'm sorry for barging in on you..." I said as I stood up, I was confusing myself. "Just... forget about it." I said as I took a step.

"Is everything alright?" he sounded like he cared this time, before he sounded hesitantly. "And you're not barging in, if it's important you can tell me." It is important, I can't chicken out now, It's now or never. I sat back down and let out a sigh.

"I was, uhm... I was wondering if you remember my mom... Elizabeth Brooks." I said, his facial expression turned from being caring to confused. "You guys met 26 years ago..." I said as I handed him a picture my mom had of him and her. I could see the expressions change on his face when he saw the picture. "She told me that she left because she was scared and you expressed interest in joining the Marines." I said to him. I took a deep breath. "I was born 8 months later." I said, he looked up at me. My mom was scared because she was still in college and he was going to the Marines. "I'm sorry if this is effecting you in a bad way... I just knew that when I came here I needed to tell you. I was hoping he didn't think that I wasn't his, or think my mom cheated on him and that's why she was so scared.

"You grew up without a father... because of me?" he asked, I was relieved his first question wasn't 'Are you sure I'm the father' or something like that.

"I don't blame you... at all. Nor do I blame my mother. I don't expect you to jump right into my life or anything, I'm not looking for money or something like that. I just wanted to speak to you..." I told him, he looked up at me. I knew he could tell the resemblance between my mother and I. I had my mothers strawberry blonde hair, a mix of both of their eye colors, brown and green, which would make mine hazel and I had his nose, I knew that much. A smile crept across his face.

"You have a very good head on your shoulders." he said. "Your mother taught you well... how is she?" I felt really bad now.

"She passed away when I was 13..." I told him, I could see the expression of guilt and sorrow on his face.

"Are you busy? I can take you out to eat if you want." he said, I smiled, I wasn't so I told him that and we went to eat. I learned a lot about him and he learned a lot about me. I had no idea how it'd work out actually. But it went pretty well. We both decided that it would probably be better not to let anyone know about it though, just so they could deal with it themselves. He dropped me off back at my car, then I drove to my apartment. I pulled my key out as I walked up the stairs, I noticed the door was open a crack and I slowly pushed it open. Things were scattered all over the place like someone came here in a rage. I thought it was Lucas. I picked up my phone and called the only person I felt I could, Spencer. I didn't tell Dave because I didn't want him to become worried, and at the time I thought Lucas would leave me alone.

"Hello?" I heard him answer his phone, I suddenly felt bad for calling him.

"Spencer... It's Allison.. I'm sorry for calling so late?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Well, I think Lucas broke into apartment because everything is scattered around everywhere and the door was open."

"Is he still there?" he asked, I walked in.

"I don't think so." I said as I looked around. "No, he's not." I told him.

"Okay... Can I come over?" I heard him ask. I smiled.

"Sure..." I said and I told him the address, he hung up and I looked around the house. Papers were everywhere, chairs in the kitchen were turned over. There wasn't too much damage. 15 minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I smiled and walked over. I opened the door and saw..


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Written in the Signs – Part Four

**Authors Note: Hola readers.**

**It was a stupid cliffhanger, I know. **

**I needed to end it somehow...**

**There's a little bit of a Spencer's POV and Rossi's POV here, just letting you know. :]**

**Anyway, I was wondering if you like it so far? **

**Tell me if you do in your review please! **

**That's it :]**

I let Spencer in when I saw him. "Thank you, for coming again..." I told him. "He threw papers everywhere and turned over the chairs in the kitchen. He also threw my dresser over in my room." I said as I locked the door behind him.

"You should tell the police about this, Allison." he told me.

"I know... I just..." I said as I continued to pick up the few papers that were left. "I'll do it in the morning." I told him as I put the papers back onto my desk and put a few picture frames that were on the floor back. Spencer nodded. "Can you help me pick my dresser up?" I asked him as I walked towards my bedroom, he followed.

"I'm not very strong, at all..." he said as he put his bag down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"It'sbetter then me attempting it by myself." I told him with a laugh as I bent down and grabbed onto one side, he did the same to the other and we both lift it up and put it back where it belonged. "See, you're not as weak as you thought." I said with a smile as I touched his arm lightly, he smiled and looked at me.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Spencer asked, breaking our gaze. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I have no idea anymore." I said with a sigh as I sat on my bed. "I just don't want him to try and come tonight. I don't want to get the police involved right now, I don't even know where he is. All they would do is keep an eye on him and send me home either way." I told him.

"What if I spent the night.." he said, I could tell he was nervous about asking.

"I don't exactly have a couch for you to sleep on..." I said.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you need me to..." he said, I looked at him. He felt strongly about keeping me safe, that was probably because he can no longer keep his other friend safe, I nodded and grabbed a pillow and blanket and handed it to him. I watched him set it up on the floor.

"Spencer.." I said, he looked at me. "I can't make you sleep on the floor." I told him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it Allison." he said as he laid down. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. I went to bed a few minutes later.

"I'll go with you during our lunch break if you want," Spencer said as we sat down at out desks in the bullpen.

"No, Spencer. It's fine, really. I can go by myself. I already asked Hotch If I could go now, he said It was fine." I told Spencer, Spencer nodded. I smiled at how much he was caring about me right now. I didn't tell Hotch that I was being stalked exactly. I told him I had to take care of something personal that wouldn't take more than 30 minutes tops. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." I told him, he nodded. I put my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the glass doors.

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking that maybe there was something wrong. Allison left over 30 minutes ago. She left at 8:30. It was now 9:15. I decided to call her cellphone, just to make sure she was okay. It went straight to voice mail. Okay, that's not bad, maybe she shut it off so it wouldn't ring. Most of me wished I stayed ignorant like that, but I knew something was wrong. I called the police station to see if she got there.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI, I was wondering if a woman named Allison Brooks came in within the past half hour." I knew I had to introduce myself that way, otherwise they wouldn't answer my question.

"No, there was not." I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I hung up the phone and went straight to Hotch's office, I didn't even knock, he was in a meeting with Derek.

"Reid. I'm in the middle of something." Hotch said.

"Allison left to go talk to the police because her ex boyfriend has been stalking her, her phone is off and she didn't get to the police's station. He broke into her apartment last night and I fear that he could have taken her." I spat out quickly. Hotch looked at me and then Derek.

"What's his name?" Hotch asked.

"All I know is his first name, but she went to college with him in Pennsylvania."

"Ask Garcia to find his name, it's probably a long shot, but if you know anything else help her." he said, with that I walked out of his office and into Garcia's immediately.

**Allison's POV**

I walked down to the car garage and walked over to my car, I reached for the door handle and then heard something behind me, I turned around and saw nothing but the bunch of cars parked around. I let out a breath, Calm down Allison, it's just you being paranoid. I saw my reflection in the window of my car, then I saw Lucas' right behind me I had no idea how he got there so fast. The seconds counted down after that, everything felt like it was happening so slow. I turned around to hit him, he grabbed my arm and twisted it back, I screamed in pain as he muffled it with his hand and opened the car door next to mine and threw me in on my back, I sat up and tried to get out, his fist collided into my head, I knew he did it as hard as he could. I fell backwards onto the back seat and couldn't do anything, but lay there.

**Spencer's POV**

"She went to Albright College in Reading, Pennsylvania. What do you need me to search for?" Garcia asked.

"His first name is Lucas." Garcia plugged it in.

"There's 108 Lucas' in the school."

"He looked between the age of 23 and 25. He's not in classes right now but he was 4 months ago. He is Caucasian."

"57." Garcia said.

"He's aggressive.. so he might have..." I began to say, then I remembered what Allison had said during the profile regarding the last case, she was quick to mention he was a student on a football team. "Are there any that got a scholarship for the football team?"

"There are 3." Garcia said as she pulled up the pictures of each of them.

"That's him!" I said as I pointed to the picture of him.

"Lucas Jackson." Garcia said.

"I'll tell Hotch." I said and I walked out of her office and to Hotch's. All I kept thinking about was were Allison could possibly be.

**Allison's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, I must have fell asleep or something. I saw light coming through the door bottom of the door, I looked up and saw I was in some sort of closet. I stood up and tried to open the door, it was locked from the outside somehow.

**Spencer's POV**

"He's still listed as living in Pennsylvania." Garcia said.

"Does he have any relative's here?" I asked, Hotch was watching us intensely.

"His aunt has a residence 50 miles from here, but she past away 6 months ago. I have his cellphone number for you and-"

"Where's Allison?" Rossi asked as he walked into the room. We all looked at him.

"We think she's been kidnapped by her ex boyfriend." Hotch said.

"And no one decided to tell me about this?" Rossi asked, he seemed extremely angry.

"We didn't think it was that bad-"

"Well obviously, it is." Rossi said as he stormed out of the room.

"We can go to his aunts residence, I'll tell the team."

"Hotch," I spoke up, he turned to look at me. "He's very aggressive and if we go in there he might end up killing Allison." I told him, he looked at me and then left the room. I looked at Garcia and followed him out.

**Allison's POV**

I heard Lucas' voice from outside the closet, he kept yelling at himself saying 'I shouldn't have done this, BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE!'

"Lucas..." I said calmly. "Please let me out of here."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, I closed my eyes slowly and let out a breath. I knew I needed to listen or he would hurt me again.

**Rossi's POV**

"Try his cellphone, Rossi. See if he picks up the phone." Hotch said, I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number Garcia gave me. It was my job to negotiate, but I had to do it without anyone knowing that Allison was my daughter, I would kill that son of a bitch if he hurt her in any way.

"Hello?" I heard a young man answer the phone.

"Lucas Jackson. This is Agent Rossi from the FBI." the car stopped and we were at his aunts house. "I understand you have Agent Allison Brooks with you." I said as I shut the door.

"It's nice to hear from you Agent Rossi." I could tell by the tone in his voice that we scared the crap out of him, and didn't want to sound scared in any way.

"We are here. At your aunts house and we have you surrounded. We want you to kindly let Agent Brooks go and you wont put yourself in any worse of a position."

"You can't come in." he taunted. "Because you know if I do, I'll kill her." he taunted more. "Or, she might already be dead. It's been 3 hours since anyone has last seen her."

"If you let her go now we can say you cooperated." I said.

"That wont change a thing. You and I both know that Agent Rossi." he said. "She's staying with me. And that's the end of that." he said as he hung up the phone. I cursed as I pulled the phone away from my face.

"He hung up." I said to the team.

"You can't just let him have her." Spencer said.

"I know, I know!" I said, then thought of something as I opened the phone and re-dialed the number.

**Allison's POV**

I could tell he was talking to my father. He said Agent Rossi a few times, besides my fathers the hostage negotiator. I listened to the conversation they were having. Lucas seemed aggravated, he was pacing back and forth and trying to act like my father wasn't bothering him, but he was. He was hitting walls repeatedly.

"YOU WANNA TALK TO HER? Fine! It's the last time you'll ever talk to her." I heard him say, he threw the closet door open and grabbed my hair, pulling my hair back, I winced at the pain as he put the phone to my ear and whispered, "Don't try anything."

"H-hello?" I breathed out, it felt like it was hard to breathe because he was pulling on my hair so hard.

"Allison, Allison. Are you okay?" he asked, the way he said 'Allison' the second time like he had been relieved.

"I-I'm fine." I breathed.

"Okay, Allison. Look around, where are you?"

"A closet..." I began to say, Lucas pulled the phone away from my ear.

"That's enough." he said as he threw me back and walked out of the room, pushing the door back behind him. "Try and come in here if you want. By the time you get here, she'll be dead." I put my head in my hands, then noticed the light that wasn't just coming through the bottom of the door, but the side, too. I reached forward and pressed the door open silently. I saw him sitting on the bed, his back to me. I glanced over at a gun that was sitting on the bed closest to my end. I silently crawled over to is.

**Rossi's POV**

"Look at her, Lucas. Do you really think she wants to be with you?"

"Shut up, shut up!"

"You need to let her go."

"If I let her go, it'll be when she's dead." he breathed. "YOU WANNA TALK TO HER?" he screamed out of no where. "Fine! It's the last time you'll ever talk to her." I heard some shuffling around before I heard her wince at something, I felt my eyes start to burn. I knew the likely hood of how this would turn out, all of us did.

"H-hello?" I heard her ask.

"Allison?" I asked, then was relieved. "Allison. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." she told me, by talking to her last night I figured out that she always tries to stay on the bright side of things, even though I knew she was scared to death.

"Okay. Allison, Look around for me... where are you?"

"A closet-" her voice got cut off and I heard muffling around again before I heard his breath.

"That's enough." he breathed. "Try and come in here if you want," he dared me. "By the time you get here, she'll be dead." the line went dead, I shut the phone and cursed as the team looked at me, waiting for me to tell them what he said.

"He's going to kill her." I barely got out. "We have to get in there." I said, Hotch raised his wrist to his mouth to tell everyone to go in quietly. Just as we started walking towards the door, we heard a gun shot and we sprinted inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Written

Written in the Signs – Part Five

**Authors Note: So I ended it at a cliffhanger.**

**It was a better cliffhanger than the other part, though. :]**

**And it has returned back to Allison's POV.**

**Please review if you read it please! **

**I WAS planning on continuing, but I ended it here because people stopped reviewing.**

**I'll have a new story up soon!**

**Review.**

I grabbed the gun and rose to my feet as I aimed it towards him. "Get up.." my hands and voice shook as I said it. Lucas turned around and looked shocked at first, then his face turned into being tough, like I wasn't holding a gun at him. He stood up and walked around the bed, his whole body exposed. He started laughing.

"You're not going to shoot me." he said with an evil laugh as he started walking over to me.

"Don't move!" I screamed, I was thinking about whether or not I would be fired for killing him if it was a last resort. He stopped and gave me an evil smirk. I removed the safety on the gun and pointed it to his chest. He rolled his eyes.

"You're pathetic." he said as he started to run towards me, I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. He looked at me like he was completely shocked. "You bitch!" he said as he fell to the floor. I took the safety off the gun again and aimed it at him as I walked over to him, just in case he tried to do something else.

"Don't you dare move!" I told him as he tried to get up. I looked at his thigh that I had shot, it was bleeding and he was holding onto it. I heard the door slam open and pointed my gun in the direction of the door. I saw Derek and Spencer first as he told me to put the gun down, then Dave walked past them and grabbed the gun from me as I put my head in his shoulder and he walked me out as Derek was hand cuffing Lucas. Dave helped me down the stairs and out of the house, he put a jacket over my shoulders as we walked out into the brisk Virginia air. "I had to, I had to shoot him, he was coming towards me..." I started to say as he helped me into the car.

"I know, I know." he told me in a voice that immediately calmed me down. "It's okay." he told me. I looked at Derek as he took Lucas into the other car, Lucas stared at me as he walked by. I looked down at my hands. "Allison," he said, I looked at him. "He wont be bothering you, ever again." he told me, I nodded as he pulled the jacket up over my shoulder.

"I can't do this..." I told him, he looked at me and I could tell he was confused.

"What do you mean you can't do this, Allison?" Dave's voice had a little bit of guilt in his voice for some reason. He listened to what I had to say, then I realized...

Hotch was right... I took the shot and withstood being kidnapped but it was worse then I ever expected it to be. People can die by doing this, they have died by doing this.

I talked to Strauss later that day, I didn't give in and decide to quit. I was still on a probationary basis as a replacement for JJ.

What happened today was like a test, just like everything I learned in the Academy. The Academy is nothing compared to what it's like in the real world.

You _pretend _in the Academy. In real like, there is no pretending. You have no time to pretend when that shot is fired. You have no time to pretend when you're being thrown into a car. You have no time to pretend when you're in a life or death situation.

Everyone on the team puts themselves at risk every single day to make sure someone gets locked up, like they deserve. And I knew that I couldn't just walk away from that.

I need to be here, and everything it's written in the signs.

My father is here, and came to find him for a reason.


End file.
